The Ultimate and True Manipulator
by KrspaceT
Summary: Who is truly making the big moves in the KrspaceT universe? Who has control of Paradox? What could possibly be in store for the legendary heroes of KRSPACET and OMNITRIX1? More of KRSPACET canon story then Fusionfall story...


"It is as I have feared, Paradox" a tall man, easily breaking the seven foot mark, in a tuxedo was staring into the stars. He had a tailored suit, of fine quality, long black hair going to his waist, tied in a ponytail. Though one could not see it from this angle, his face was covered in scars. The world they were on was lush and green, a gentle and strong breeze rippling the tops of trees.

"And what is it you mean, Titan of forethought?" Paradox raised an eyebrow. The man didn't turn. Paradox had black hair and a lab coat, covering a yellow shirt and brown pants. Unused yellow goggles hang at his neck.

"I seen the future, and it is bleak. But no matter what I think of, is there anyway to avoid it? Each war only is to train the heroes for the next, but will the cycle finally end?" Paradox looked into the stars in thought.

"I have no idea, as far as we can tell, every 20 years, a new group will arise to disrupt the order, this trend continuing to 2050, but weather this will continue I have no clue, the future there is clouded and dark". The man chuckled.

"I have no immortal or man to blame but myself to blame. I thought by manipulating Kronos a year ago, he would destroy at least's the throne of Zeus, and thus destroy that traitorous being himself. But, it backfired" Paradox laughed.

"Yeah, that is an understatement. I have to hide out of this world, in fear of being found by that dark hearted fiend. I fear more, extreme measures are needed to stop him" Paradox rose an eyebrow in curiosity

"This time, with your aid, I have decided what must be done, in order to ensure the future's safety. First, we must introduce the one who will win the heart of the prophecy stated immortal" Paradox was confused.

"Huh? What do you mean" The the tall man shrugged.

"When the great Hercules freed me from my chains, I gave my great prophecy, that one day, Zeus would be defeated by one of his children. When this child of Zeus is victorious, this deity and her true love will take over Olympus" Paradox was intrigued.

"You know, your not exactly leaving a good chance at the right guess, after all, Zeus has more children alive at the moment then there are countries in the United Nations, that guy really gets around" the tall man laughed.

"That is true, he does have a habit of it. Most Olympians do, the matter of fact be. But I must say this, this champion of love and light will have a tragic story, I feel sorry for the hero, but it is what must be done in order to protect the worlds. In the meantime, Doofemsmirtz has moved in key with my plan" Paradox was shocked.

"Huh, that annoying guy, how is he supposed to help save the universe!" Paradox was yelling. The man shook his head.

"Multi Verse, actually. That, um, idiot right, that's how mortals call it, will be the one to unleash the great Fuse, and with that, the long chain of destruction to end Zeus will begin, lasting 40 years. This move will unite the heroes of the universe in an unprecedented way, and several major pieces in the game will be played. Omni and his team will play a role of importance that they would never have believed" Paradox was impressed, slightly disturbed, but impressed never-less.

"Wow, really willing to wait 40 years to get your revenge, plus those thousand, I must admit Prometheus, you really are impressive. If it was me, I'd just time warp ahead"

"Well, some of us aren't time walkers" Prometheus mused. "Now then, I do admit, this plan to release Fuse will cause a lot of destruction. The returns of my Great Uncle Kronos and of course, Zeus, will be deadly and horrendous across the universe, but it will be worth it. Zeus will be brought down, some of the wastoids on Olympus will also die and free space on the council for new, fresh blood. At least three of the original six will perish, as will an untold number of minor gods and titans. Worlds will be no more, entire civilizations may fade, but in the end, the Universe will be fixed, and the true disaster will be averted" Paradox was now confused, and rather repulsed.

"True, disaster?" The tall titan turned, revealing dark eyes.

"Yes, I foresee it, for if Zeus isn't stopped, then it shall begin"

"What, what will begin!"

"The paralyzing of the worlds, and that's the best possibility!" Prometheus spread his arms open, as a dark picture unfolded before them, of dark skies, void of any twinkling stars. The world they were on, whichever one they were on was not truly clear, but the image is showed was disturbing. Rocks floated in the air, suspended as if there was no gravity, but then suddenly it was replaced by air dry, see through glue. But that was not the most disturbing part, hundreds of people, were just frozen. In fact, they looked like they were the statues of Pompeii, or the Terra Cotta army when it came to realistic creepiness. They all looked like they were in a panic!

"The Titanmachy was nothing compared to this, Paradox, we must make sure we move in the most beneficial path for the universe! Zeus's darkness must be exposed, the worlds must unite! A mortal and a god must reign in the place of the Thunder-Cow duo, and most of all, we must ensure Omni's friends play their roles. If they don't, they alone will destroy and wreck our friends. Ensure the first demise of Hurricane, ensure the life from the Cloner that fateful day are born, make sure that Luck and Hades kid meet, and do it silently" Paradox looked annoyed.

"Listen you, I am a time traveler, not your servant..."

"You will do as I say" Prometheus waved his hands like a Jedi. Suddenly, Paradox had a blank look in his eyes.

"I will do as you say"


End file.
